Meeting Jessica Landy
by thlove
Summary: Here's what Seth was thinking when he first met Jess. Goes best with New Beginnings. Makes more sense. Dedicated to Morgan and her friend. I love you guys.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

The best day of my life started in the worst way _ever_. Nessie had accepted that I wasn't shoving my big body into a tin can to visit. Jake didn't. Overprotective jerk. I had received direct orders from my alpha, that if I didn't get my furry behind on a plane, and come to Nessie's birthday party, my family would be looking into real estate... for my dead body. I got into a flying tin can with all the rest of the pack's, and Bella's father. After a long, long, bumpy, smelly flight, we landed in Ireland, picked up the numerous rental cars that Bella and Edward had reserved for us, and headed to the school. The Cullen's had gotten special permission for the mob of us to wait on school ground for Nessie, so we were just hanging out, bull shitting, until Nessie came out. The minute she saw us, she was heading over. Typical excited Nessie, I thought fondly. She was practically my little sister, or niece or something. She made her way down the line, hugging everyone, coming to me last. I smiled down at Nessie as she released me. I felt a slight... tug, in my attention, but I ignored it, focusing on what Nessie was saying.

"I cannot believe you're here Seth! What happened to, 'I wouldn't get in a flying tin can if my life depended on it?'"

"Well squirt, my life did depend on it. A certain someone threatened to make me eat my words if I didn't come and see you on your birthday. Speaking of which, Happy Birthday! May I ask how's the Alpha treatin' you? I could knock him around a little if he's being bad." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, and everyone laughed. The pull in my attention was getting stronger. As I threw my arm around Nessie's shoulder and she spoke to me, I finally looked around.

"Jake is awesome. You know that!" Nessie said, but I could barely hear her. I froze as I saw a vision standing in the crowd. Everyone was on alert the minute I froze, but relaxed as they realized there was no threat. The beauty left the group of students she was standing with and started walking over to us. _She was coming to see me_! My mind exulted cheerfully. I quickly realized that my love might not know that Jake and Nessie were destined for each other, so I let go of her, not wanting the girl to think that I was attached to anyone. I straightened my short hair as much as possible, wanting to make a good impression on the future mother of my children. She paused in front of us as Nessie gave me a confused look. I didn't have time to explain, the girl was speaking.

"Hey Nessie. Um, I guess this is the rest of Jake's tribe?" She smiled brightly, matching her red curls and flamboyant clothing. So wonderfully bright. Like a light. My light. I felt my body... ahem, become very... happy about the fact that she was so close and so very, very amazing. Nessie responded by introducing everyone to the girl. Jessica. What a pretty name. Nessie ended with me, and I greeted Jessica, and asked her a question that was of the utmost importance.

"Hi Jessica. Would you like to go to dinner sometime? Or coffee, or the zoo. Or something? With me. And you. Together. For, uh, us." Everyone except Nessie and Jessica was laughing. I know I sounded stupid, but how were you suppose to sound intelligent when the most wonderful person in the world was staring you straight in the face? I would definitely need to get used to it. I figured that everyone had pretty much figured out that I had imprinted, except for Nessie and Jess. Only a matter of time. Jess seems to look at Nessie for guidance.

"Me? Um..." Nessie nods her head. "Okay." I can feel my smile turn from happy to ecstatic.

"Great." I say. "Tonight?" I feel my head being slapped by my alpha, and rub it. "What?" I ask. I know that Jake knows. How could he not know?

"Dude. You flew out here to go to Nessie's birthday. Not to fall for her best friend. Priorities man." Jess and Nessie look at each other in surprise, then I see it hit Nessie.

"No. Way." She says. Nessie doesn't sound unhappy. In fact, she sounds extremely happy.

"I have my priorities man. Nessie is your number one. Jess is mine." I tell Jake, not lifting my gaze from the light of my world. Suddenly, Edward breaks the spell, asking Jess to step closer to him. I look to the 'threat' and see a boy from the school. I find myself surrounded by Cullen's, and all the pack confused. Is this human strong? Why is he a threat? Even Nessie on her own could take him out. The boy comes right up to Jess and addresses her.

"Jessica, could I speak with you?" The boy reaches for her arm, ready to grab her. I start to see red. Edward pushes his hand away from Jessica before he can grab her and before I can act. Both Jess and the weasel are surprised. Edward nods at Jess, and she seems to take confidence in this. I slip around my guard while they watch the drama unfold.

"No Tim. I- I wanna stay with Nessie. Leave me alone. We're through." She gains more confidence as she goes on. She was dating this boy? Why? He's a weasel. Definitely not good enough for Jess.

"Yes, Jessica, you will. Right now." Tim, the boy, reaches for Jess again, but I stop him with a push to his shoulder, sending him a few steps back, but not hurting him. I would save that for if he tried to take Jess from me again. I know that the group surrounding me is surprised that they were all too caught up to notice that I had moved, but I didn't focus on that. I focused on making the boy who my love didn't like leave. My light is standing behind me, so that I can shield her from any potential attack from this mollusk.

"I think it would be best if you left. Now." I towered over Tim, but he didn't look nearly frightened enough.

"Why? So you can hit on my girlfriend some more? I don't think so." Tim sneered. "You're not man enough for her anyway."

"What and you are?" Nessie asked angrily. A crowd is forming, but they are far enough away that they can't hear our conversations. "You use her as a punching bag!" Nessie accuses him angrily, still quiet enough that the crowd can't hear. I hear though. I start to shake. Hard. I see red again, as I realize the reason for the hate and fear emanating from Jess. This bastard hurt her! Nessie pulls Jess a safe distance away, Cullen's grab my arms, I am too far gone to know which ones, and Jake gets in my face.

"Calm down Seth! Now! It can't happen this way!" His words don't help as much as they need to. He pulls out the one thing that will get the change to stop. "Is this really the way that you want to tell Jess?" This works. Jake knows that I don't want to lose Jess because she fears me. Jasper and I manage to calm the shaking down. The Cullen's release me, and Nessie brings my light back to me.

"Has he hurt you?" I whisper to her, needing to know. I brought my face down to her level, but Jess drops hers even more. She is ashamed of it. I grasp her chin to move it up again, and she does not resist me, so I use no force at all. "Please. Tell me." I beg. I need to know. I find myself caught in her gaze, just as she appears to be caught in mine. She rolls up her sleeves and shows me her arms. Riddled with bruises and cuts, new and old. I look down at the marks marring her beautiful skin, and close my eyes. I gather my light close to my heart easily. She does not resist me. From trust, I hope. "I will never hurt you." I whisper in her ear. I give her a gentle kiss on her cheek, and she flushed lightly before I raise my big body back to full height.

"Charlie?" I ask without looking from my light. "Did the police say how long they would be?" Jess is shocked again. Did she think I would continue to let this monster walk free after he hurt her?

"'Bout 15 minutes. They also said that Tim's family has a bit of a record, so it shouldn't be hard to get them away from this fine young girl." Charlie winks at me, and I pull in a very needed deep breath. Jess looks up at me, heartbreaking hope in her eyes.

"It's over?" I nod my head, and Jess wraps her arms tightly around me. I feel complete, even warmer than usual. That is not surprising, since my light is holding me. After an endless time that seems much too short, the police show up to take our statements, and photograph Jess's injuries. The crowd had departed, since we made it seem like it was nothing, apparently. I went into the bathroom with Jess and Nessie, who had no intentions of letting her best friend go through this alone. Even with my eyes closed, I could imagine the injuries by Nessie's crying and the words the woman, officer Rayn, spoke. I held my light's hand through the images, and when it was over, Alice met us outside, asking if anyone wanted to party. Jess seemed to not want to be alone, so was more than willing to come with us. We headed to a party full of vampires, and I prepared myself for the teasing that would happen years from now, when everyone talked about how I saved the day with Jess. I smiled down at my light, and she smiled back, full force. Totally worth it.

* * *

I might make it more than a one shot, or I might leave it as it is. Depends on your responses. I don't like to write anything too long. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

As we drove home, Nessie, Jake, Edward, Bella, Jess and I all packed into Edwards Volvo, I couldn't stop looking at Jess. I tried to look elsewhere, at least a little bit of the time, so that I didn't freak her out, but it was so hard. She was so amazing, I just couldn't look away. She talked easily with everyone in the car. It seemed that she has been friends with Nessie since they had started school, and that they were all very close now. I admired the confidence she held herself with. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that I was sitting extremely close to her. I breathed deeply, smelling the intoxicating scent that belonged to only her. At one point, while I was letting my fantasies run wild, Edward growled at me, softer than Jess could hear.

"I am very much stronger than you right now Seth. Control yourself." Bella laughed carelessly in the front seat. I tried to keep my thoughts from how utterly delectable Jess was, while we made our way to the house. Even though I knew the Cullen's rule for all the vampires that visited, I couldn't help but worry that someone would try and go for Jess. I sincerely hoped that none of them felt that Jess was their la tua cantante. I would hate to have to kill one of Nessie's friends. I stayed close to Jess as Nessie lead her around, introducing her to everyone. Eventually, Jess wanted answers.

"Nessie, I get the feeling that I've missed something big here. What have all of you done together?" Nessie stuttered for an answer. I interrupted her attempts at speech.

"There are, a few secrets that you'll need to be told before you understand completely. But you'll understand." I traced my hand lightly up Jess's arm. I was rewarded with a Jess blush and shiver. "Jess, would you like to go for a walk with me?" I wanted so badly for her to trust me, but I would never force anything in her life. It will always be her choice. I also didn't want her to think I was only interested in her mouth wateringly hot body. I wanted forever with her.

"I-," Jess looked over at Nessie. I couldn't see her expression, but Nessie looked near laughter, making me think that she wasn't asking to be saved. She turned back around to face me as Nessie nodded her head. "Yes Seth. I would love to." Jess leaned into Nessie and whispered what was meant to only be heard by her. "I love you Nessie. Happy Birthday." She leans back, and continues "I feel bad. I didn't bring your present."

"Don't worry about it. You have given me two amazing presents tonight." Nessie's eyes are tearing up, and she hugs my light to herself. "I love you too Jess! You're my best friend. I'm really glad I get to keep you in my life." Nessie lets her go, and Jess seems a little bit confused about why Nessie wouldn't have gotten to keep her in her life before. As I walk out the front door with Jess I hear "I will follow you into the dark." by Death Cab For Cutie. I feel like that must have been fate, having that song play. I look over at the system, and Alice is standing there, watching me, smiling. I know the song is no coincidence. Alice is playing it for us, and only us. I know that I will follow Jess everywhere. I will keep her safe with every breath I take.

* * *

(To read about Jess and Seth's walk, see A Walk In The Woods.)

* * *

I rushed Jess into the house, hoping that I could find a way to stop whatever madness was happening. At least, stop it and protect Jess, if possible. Jess was my first thought in safety. Everyone in the room was shocked at how we had managed to get the sneak on them, and resigned about what was happening with Jacob and Edward. Edward was in a hunting crouch, and Jake was shaking. I took a sniff of the air, Jess next to me, and groaned out loud. _'How stupid can you get?'_ I thought.

"Really Jake?" I shook my head. Edward looked at me, and I felt his silent challenge. He wanted to know who's side I was on for this. I shrugged my shoulders at Edward. "Go for it man. He deserves it. Gettin' it on with _your daughter_? I would kill him too." It had the effect I hoped for. Edward and Jacob calmed down enough that no one, Jessica, was in danger. Everyone looked at my light, standing there with an innocent, doll like expression on her face. The only thing that gave away her knowledge was the knowing smile on her lips. Nessie walked a step closer to her friend.

"He told you?" Everyone in the room was in utter shock.

"I already had some theories. I figured that your relationship with Bella and Edward was different than you pretended. I also wondered at the fact that they like, didn't eat, and that you only ate meat and sugar. I ran some ideas past Seth on our walk and he caved and told me." She smiled at me, and I felt the world become perfect. "Apparently, he can't keep anything from me."

"Oh so you told her that you have a creepy obsession with her, and she is pretty much stuck with you forever then?" Edward was lashing out at me. He knew that I hadn't told her about the imprint, not wanting to scare her. I turned to Jess quickly, lowering myself to her level, wanting to explain, hoping that she wouldn't leave me. Without her my life would be so dark.

"Jess-" Was all I managed to say before Jess covered my lips with hers, and kissed me thoroughly. It was the best kiss I've ever had in my life. I had never felt this rush of emotion and love and lust from just a lip lock. We broke apart after an eternity that probably only lasted about 20 seconds. Jess and I headed over to one of the couches and snuggled together, her on my lap. We let the tension in the room work itself out. We had more important things to worry about.

"Seth, what did Edward mean?" I took a deep breath.

"Shape shifters do a thing, after we start shifting. When you meet the one person destined to be your one true love, you imprint. I have an attachment to you." She looks at me with a face that doesn't give away anything. "It's not creepy, like Edward made it out to be. He was just mad." Jess processes for a minute.

"So, what does that mean for me exactly?" She doesn't look mad or anything, so I take a big leap.

"It means that, like you said earlier, I can't deny you anything. I will love you, always, and I will never hurt you, but if you don't want me, I'll try my best to stay away from you. It would be the hardest thing I'll ever do, but I'd do it for you." Jess looks stunned. I worry that she wants to use the power she has over me to get rid of me, but she kisses my mouth softly. When she breaks the kiss she stares straight into my eyes.

"I never want you to leave me. Do you understand, Seth? You said you're mine, so I intend on keeping you." She smiles at me and I can't help but to kiss her. We break our kiss, and to calm my lust, I look for Nessie and Jake, and wave them over. We sit on the couch, Jake and I holding the wonderful girls we have won and talk with Bella, explaining more that Jess needs to know. I know when she is dragging, and Jake, Nessie and I take Jess home. I walk her to the door.

"Have a good night, okay?" I tell her, already missing her, even though I know I'll be going nowhere tonight. Jess steps closer to me and pulls me into a hug. I hold her as well, and feel the vibrations in her voice, causing me to become... well, lets just say that now would not be a good time to meet her father.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" It feels like there's sadness in her voice. I don't want her sad.

"You'll see me every day for the rest of our lives." Jess lets go enough to look at me. "Carlisle called the school earlier, after the imprint, and got special permission for me to trail you tomorrow for a 'trial run' for next week when I will officially enroll at your school in the tenth grade." Jess's eyes lit up, and I gave her one quick peck, before releasing her. She went inside, and I took off my shirt and left it in the car with Nessie and Jake, both of whom had smug looks on their faces.

"I'm gonna hang out here for the night." Jake and Nessie bid me goodnight, and I go into the woods surrounding Jess's house and change to wolf, folding my pants and setting them at the base of a tree. I get myself settled comfortably so that I can listen to the sounds of my love's house.

* * *

*So all of this feels like a repeat to me, since I wrote this for New Beginnings as well. I'm gonna change it up a bit and skim over the parts that are explained in that story. I don't want to bore myself. I wouldn't finish then, and this was a special request from one of my readers that I keep going with this. I aim to please! Next chapter will be a bit jumpy.*


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

After I got Jess out of her house and Bella and company picked us up, we went home. Jess went to bed in Nessie's room, and Jake offered me the couch in his room. Edward handed me a blanket and pillow.

"Try to not trip them if they come out." Edward said after we had tucked the girls in. I nodded at him, gave Jake a quick hug, and turned to see Bella. We'd look at each other for a minute, and she hugged me, comforting me in the way she had learned being a mother. She shushed me, and rubbed my back. I cried silently into her shoulder. It had been so hard, being strong for Jess. I knew that I had to, because she didn't deserve to be worrying about me on top of Tim and her parents, but I just... I hurt so much, from the hurt that I couldn't... save her... my mind worked in broken fragments. I felt my body releasing the pain with the tears that Bella held me through. I knew that Jess was asleep from her even breathing, so I had no worries that she would wake soon. I cried on Bella's shoulder for maybe ten minutes, and I felt better afterwards.

"Thanks, Bells." Bella looked at me with kind eyes as Edward wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You can't be strong all the time Seth." I looked down at the ground. It felt like she was pointing out a weakness.

"Seth." I raised my eyes to look at Edward. Everyone else had left us, so the three of us were alone in the hall. "I'm nearing 115 years old, and I've seen quite a bit of life." He looked me straight in the eye and hugged Bella tighter to him. "I felt like I wanted to cry so many times today, and since I've met Jessica. It's okay." I had felt better with Edward's assurance. I gave him a quick 'guy hug', and settled down to sleep.

I was barely out when I heard the moans and rustling. I didn't realize something was really wrong until Edward came running through the door, and jumped over my prone form. Bella raced after him. I jumped up, and followed them into the room. Edward was waking her up. After she had realized that she was here, and was safe, she cried. I felt my heart break, and I wanted to hold her, but Edward was doing a good job comforting her. Right then, she needed a dad, not her boyfriend. Once she was fine again, and was ready to go back to sleep, I wasn't ready to leave. I wanted to be right there if she needed me.

"Is it okay if I stay?" Jess blushed and looked at Nessie, asking if it was okay. It warmed my heart to know that she wanted me near her. Jess and Nessie made room for me in bed.

"I have a better idea." Bella lead my light out of Nessie's room, to Jake's."Stay in here with Seth." She looked hard at Jake, "and you sleep in Nessie's room. Fully clothed. Remember that Edward and I can hear everything." She smiled at Jess again. "No sex for you either tonight. Just rest. Will you be okay with Seth?" I appreciated Bella giving Jess the choice. I would never do anything to make her uncomfortable.

"Yes. Thank you so much Bella." She hugged Bella tightly. Bella rubbed her back, much in the way she had rubbed mine.

"Of course dear. You're kind of like another daughter now." Bella gave Jess a soft kiss, and released her so she could say goodnight to Nessie and Jess could say goodnight to Edward. He walked towards Jess carefully.

"Would you like a hug too? Bella's right. You're practically the sister we couldn't give Nessie." Jess had tears in her eyes and nodded her head. Edward hugged her and whispered, "This is how family is suppose to be." He released her, and I led Jess to Jake's room. I knew that Jake and I will enjoy the night much more than Edward would prefer. I settled into bed with my Jess, giving her some space. I figured that, although she had accepted me as her boyfriend, she might not be willing to be touching me all the time. I could live with that... For now. Jess laid on her side, facing me, with her eyes open. I watched her as well.

"Seth?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you all the way over there?" Jess was smiling at me. I felt my body respond to the look on her face. I was trying to take our relationship slow, since I didn't want to scare her off. It seems that Jess has different ideas.

"I wanted to give you some space... In case... you... wanted... it." I feel a bit silly telling Jess this. She scoots closer to me.

"That was really sweet." She scoots over more still. "But I would rather you hold me tonight." She moved her body so it is pressed against me, and threw one of her arms over me, hugging me to her. I could not resist, so I hugged her back. She sighed contentedly, and turned over, so we were spooning. I kiss her ear softly. I wait for sleep to take her, but after a few minutes her breath did not even out like it had earlier.

"Jess?" I ask, wondering what's keeping her up. She has got to be exhausted.

"Can I ask you a question, Seth?" I heard the smile in her voice, and remembered her asking the same thing earlier. I opened my mouth to retort, when she said "And I know that that was a question. I just want to know if we're on open discussion ground." I breathed in the intoxicating scent of her hair.

"You can always ask me anything, l-." I broke off, not wanting to call her love, quite yet. Might have to date for more than a week before I drop the "L" bomb.

"How long have you been looking for your imprint?" I smiled into her neck.

"I wasn't really looking." I felt Jess stiffen in surprise.

"You weren't looking for me?" Oh shit. She sounded hurt. I turned her to face me. Her eyes were clouded with tears again.

"Jess, love," I couldn't stop the word that time. "I wanted to find you. I wanted forever with my soul mate. I am so very very glad that I found you." I stared her straight in the eyes. "the thing is, not every wolf finds their other half." Jess looked shocked at this.

"Why not? Are they not looking? Are they too stupid to realize it?" I chuckle softly when I hear her questions, but let it fade off quickly.

"Sometimes, the shifters don't want to find their mates. They might want to remain alone so that it doesn't hurt. They can't lose them, or be rejected if they never look for them. Other times, the age difference is very large." I put my hand gently to her face. "We were lucky, I'm only four years older than you. One of my pack mates imprinted on our alpha's daughter, and she's two and he's twenty something. He has years to wait before they can have a relationship." I could see the wheels in Jess's head turning.

"What else?" She knew I was holding back a sad truth.

"Some of them die before they meet their soul mate, or the soul mates are thousands of miles away, or the imprint dies before they meet, or the imprint falls in love with someone else, and is with them, and is unwilling to leave them." Jess looks shocked. "I didn't mean to make you sad again." Jess seems to come back to herself.

"I'm not sad... Well, I am, but not about you not looking for me. I understand how hard it would have been to find me, if the Cullen's hadn't moved here." I kissed her lips chastely.

"You are amazing." Jess blushed slightly. "What are you sad about then?"

"I feel bad for the pack mates who don't find their other half." She looks at me seriously. "Now that I have you, I know that I will do absolutely anything to keep you." The two of us sit in silence for a few minutes, me memorizing her face, her staring back at mine. She yawned.

"Ready for bed?" I ask, tucking the blankets around us.

"In a minute. Can I ask..." She trails off.

"Anything. I already told you that. Silly girl." Jess smiled at me, but let the smile fade as she looked over my shoulder and asked the question.

"How many have you been with, Seth?" I felt myself wanting to reject the question, to side step it, so as not to cause her pain, but I know that my honesty will help secure her trust in me.

"I tell everyone outside my pack who asks six." Jess nodded, remembering that the pack can hear our thoughts when in wolf form.

"And what's the real number?"

"Two." Jess looks surprised. "I'm not the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl just because she's willing to sleep with me." I look deep in Jess's eyes. "I have to feel a connection with them." Jess accepts my answer quietly, and rolls over to go to sleep. "Jess?"

"Yes, Honey?" I smile at the endearment, but sober quickly.

"Are you mad about it? Are you...?" Jess turned over to look at me again.

"I've been with Tim. He's my first." I feel my heart breaking. Her first introduction to love making was with that abusive jerk? I can't imagine that she'll want to repeat the experience any time soon. "Seth?" She put her hand to my face, to draw my attention back to her. "I'd really like a do-over with you though." She grinned at me, and I smiled back. She kissed me for a few minutes. It was wonderful. Soon, Edward knocked on the door.

"Bed, Seth." I released Jess, and she giggled.

"Good night Edward." She said as she faced away from me for the last time, that night.

"Seth?" I smile.

"Yes Jess?"

"I love you." I let the words settle into my body, and hug her closer to me.

"I love you too, Jessica. I will love you forever." Jess relaxes into my body, and finally falls into a deep sleep that I know she needed. I held her close and watched her sleep. My mind pops up with a quote from a class I had taken back in high school. We all had to read a great romance, like Romeo and Juliet, and give a book report on it. One kid found a quote that 'described love perfectly.' At the time, I thought it was a load of hooey, but when I was looking at Jess that night, I knew that it's completely true.

"Love is when the woman of your dreams becomes a reality, and sleep stops being a priority." -Author Unknown.

I felt exactly like that. I knew that I would gladly give up sleep for the rest of my life, just so that I could see Jess for eight hours more. Even if she wouldn't be conscious during it. I slowly drifted off to the best night's sleep I'd ever had, with the wonderful light of my life, and soul in my arms.

* * *

*So, not really as jumpy as I thought it would be. Seth and Jess's big bed time conversation was rather important in my mind. Sorry if you didn't think so. Did anyone notice? I used the same tense for the whole story! I had a reader write a review on how I switch tenses a lot. I felt a bit mad at first, but then I realized they were right. Thank you NagoStadium!*


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

The next few days was a blur of love. I followed Jess around, and was physically attached to her whenever possible. She didn't seem to mind. When we went to get the rest of her things from her parents house, Saturday morning, she seemed worried. When it was just the two of us, I asked her why.

"Tell me why you're worried Jess." She looked at me with scared eyes.

"I don't want them to think that I'm coming back to them." She looked at the ground and whispered. "Is it sad that I don't really love them?" I pulled Jess into my chest and let her feel my strong heartbeat, hoping it would calm her.

"I think, deep down, you love them a little. But not enough to put up with them for four more years." Jess looked into my eyes, with tears in hers. "And that's okay. One day, you'll forgive them, but today, it's all about keeping you happy and sane." My light went up on her toes to kiss me. Edward broke us apart pretty quickly, but I'd really enjoyed kissing her. We all helped her pack boxes and moved them out to the jeep as quickly as possible. There really wasn't as much to move as there should have been for a normal 15 year old girl. Near the end, Edward's eyes darkened, and he tried to launch for Mr. Landy. Bella restrained him, and we moved as fast as possible getting the rest of her stuff out of the house. After the girls went upstairs to change, I made Edward tell me what he'd thought.

"He-" Edward broke off when Nessie came running down the stairs.

"Need snacks!" She grabbed a bag of pretzels and two sodas and ran back upstairs. Edward and I watched her go. I waited for him to start again. I saw him reflexively open and close his hands.

"That man is so..." Edward took a deep breath_. "Fine, take her, I wouldn't have had her anyway, whore that she is. Pass her around at your house." _I froze in shock. I wanted to kill him. I would too. I started for the door when Edward called to Jake.

"Jacob. I need an alpha order here." I tried to get out the door before Jake could come down and give me the order, but Edward kept me in the house. Jake ran down the stairs. "Tell him he can't kill Jessica's father." Jake inhaled sharply, and I considered phasing and breaking down the door, but Jake was faster. He was right up in my face.

"You are forbidden from doing anything to Jess's family. Forbidden Seth!" Jake stared me down, and I gave in. I knew I couldn't get around the injunction without serious consequences. I shrugged off Edward and walked over to watch T.V. When the girls finally came down, they were breathtaking. Short skirts, and plenty of skin. I felt like my eyes would pop out of my head, and my zipper would bust. I imagined peeling those clothes off of Jess. Edward made the girls change into something more practical, much to my dislike. They went upstairs and changed, and soon, guests were arriving.

During Nessie's birthday, she spent most of the first half wandering around with Nessie. I understood that she needed to spend time with her best friend. I just felt a little selfish, since Nessie had had access to her for two weeks longer than I had. _Now that's just petty_, I told myself_. You see her all the time. Don't be controlling. Let her have her own life outside of you._ Jake had a look on his face that I'm sure was similar to mine. I figured I'd bite the bullet and ask.

"Jake?" He looked at me. "Is it always hard to let her do stuff by herself?" Jake sighed.

"It can be easier." I nod my head. "It's worse when I know that something has been hard for her recently, like the Jess thing. She loves Jess." I smile at our girls.

"Thanks, man."

"Sure, sure." I chuckled. Jake hadn't grown out of saying that in the last five years. Soon after our conversation, Carlisle came up to us.

"So... We're out of food." Jake and I looked around, alarmed. "I mean, we have food in the kitchen, but no more food that we'd bought just for the party." I didn't like where Carlisle was heading with this.

"What is it you want." Jake asked suspiciously. We unconsciously closed ranks.

"We want your pizza's."

"No!" Jake and I practically shouted at Carlisle. I might like the man, but that didn't mean he could come between us and our pizza's. We argued about it for five or so minutes, until we heard two adorable giggles. We relented to let Carlisle make six pizza's, since there were ten in the freezer. It would be enough for lunch tomorrow, although we would probably have to go shopping again soon. Jake and I stalked over to the guilty gigglers. Jess wrapped her arms around my waist, and I went in for the kiss. I was almost touching her lips when Jake hit me. I don't mean that Jake punched me, I mean that Jakes body was forcibly pushed into mine. By Edward. We talked to him for a bit about how he was tense since he wasn't holding_ his_ lady love. He walked off, and Jake and I held our girls, and began to dance with them. While we danced, Nessie and Jess talked about why their parents relationship was a secret.

"It's nice." Jess commented after a minute or two of silence.

"What is?" I asked my light. I brushed her hair off her neck so I could give her pulse a kiss.

"It's nice to have people in my life who really care about me." My light smiled at Nessie, and Nessie smiled back. "I never really had that."

"We love you Jess." Nessie's answer made Jess happy, I could tell. She had a nice little smile on her face. Soon after a game of spin the bottle ensued, in which Bella was forced to play, so Edward joined, 'cause no one messes with his wife. He spun first, and their make out session definitely let everyone else in on the info that they were together. When the timer went off, they didn't stop, so Jake pushed Edward off of Bella, and onto the floor. He could have easily avoided it, but he would have had to move fast, so he just let himself be tossed to the floor. He and Bella left soon after. Nessie and Jake headed off into a corner to make out for a little bit, since Bella and Edward were busy, and all the other Cullen's had disappeared. I pulled Jess into my arms again, and looked down at her face.

"See?" I teased her. She smiled up at me.

"Nessie's right. I've never seen them kiss quite like that... Nessie didn't seem like she had either." I glanced over at my alpha and his imprint who were in serious necking mode by now.

"I'm sure Nessie's seen it once or twice on accident, but not recently. I think the hormones just got the best of them." Jess pulled my head down as soon as I was done talking and gave me a tender kiss. When we broke apart, my breathing was shallow. I touched my forehead to hers. We danced together, eyes locked, with our heads touching. I would have given anything to be able to stay like that for the next few years. We were interrupted by one of Jess's friends.

"Come on Jess! Dancing Queen!" Tasha pulled Jess out to dance where a ton of other girl and Nessie were waiting. They all started dancing. It was very cute. All the girls let themselves go, and were singing out at the top of their lungs.

"You can dance! You can Ji-ive! Having the time of your li-ife! Oooh! See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen!" I leaned against the wall and watched my light. By the time the parents started picking up their kids, Jess and Nessie were dragging, having danced their little hearts out for the last two hours. Alice showed up as the last kids left, and sent the girls off to bed. They tried to make it up the stairs, but Nessie managed to trip, and take down Jess with her. They sat on the floor for a minute, and looked up the stairs as if trying to decide if it was even worth it to go all the way up there. They appeared to decide it was not, in fact, worth it.

Jake and I chuckled, and picked up our respective girls. We walk up the stairs slowly, savoring holding them. We got them to the room they were currently sharing, and tucked them in. Jess's fingers didn't want to let go of my shirt. I gave her a chaste kiss good night. She smiled at me, and snuggled into Nessie, as Jake and I left our sleeping beauties. They were asleep before we were even out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi All! I'm back! It's so great to be back! I don't have my computer back yet, but I needed to write something. My virus wiped everything including all my chapters. (SAD!) I re wrote this one, and the others will come soon! I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter.

(I do hav e my computer now! YAY!)

* * *

*I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.*

The day after Nessie's party, Jess officially moved in. The day after that I officially started at their high school. Within two weeks, Carlisle and Esme had legally adopted her. Things were going awesome. I had my other half, and I always would. It was nice to know that I had someone who I could love, and loved me back.

Jess and I waited on the physical part of our relationship. It was a long wait. I didn't want to push her after what had happened with Tim, and she seemed to want to go slow, but really, there was only so much that I could take. We spent plenty of time making out, and we did get carried away every once in a while... Okay, I got carried away pretty much every time I did more than hold her hand. She was just so tempting. And beautiful. And delicious tasting. And her skin... Ahhh. Ummm.

One day, nearly a month after we had both moved in, we had the house mostly to ourselves. Alice was around, as were Jake and Nessie, but Alice let us be, as long as we didn't go too far, and Nessie and Jake were... ahem, otherwise occupied. They also helped to keep Alice occupied, sneaking out of the house to have sex, lucky Jake, while Jess and I entertained ourselves in the most pg 13 of ways... sigh. That day, Jess and I were on my bed, me lying on top of her, kissing. I ran my hands up her sides, not really touching anything important. I mean, right below her breasts, and right next to her breasts, that's not really pushing her is it? And, her butt, just a quick little skim, now and again, that's not really pushing it either, right? I broke my lips from hers and trailed them down her throat, licking gently at her pulse. Her skin tasted so good. Jess shivered, then pushed my shoulders. Dang it! I sat up reluctantly. We had only been kissing for about five minutes, and usually Alice would let us go for half an hour. I guessed that Jess must have really felt my excitement, and wanted to slow down. We didn't usually kiss that way, because my body gave away the fact that I wasn't nearly as patient as I pretended I was.

"Sorry, Je- Holy Mother of God!" I stared at Jess's nearly naked upper body. She'd pushed me away so that she could lose her shirt! I unashamedly ogled her. I knew that if I were to die right then, I would die really really happy. Jess giggled softly.

"I'm not anyone's mother Seth." I glanced at her face quickly, and saw her smile, but her chest drew my attention again. I couldn't help it. She was so perfect. I saw her breathing speed up, as was consistent with arousal. Me looking at her turns her on? Hot Damn! "Seth?" I finally managed to break my gaze away and looked her in the eye, blushing slightly. Neither of the girls I had slept with before had been this open about their bodies. Sex in the dark was pretty much the norm. Man, I had been missing way more than I had thought. Maybe it was just Jess though.

"Sorry Jess. You're just... Wow." She smiled and blushed prettily.

"You know that they aren't just decoration though, right?" I felt my eyes widen. It must have looked really comical to Jess, but I was on the brink of ecstasy. I get to touch her? It was definitely Jess that made me feel this way. The idea of touching either of the other girls I'd slept with never made me this horny, even before I met Jess. I leaned forward quickly, eager to touch. I ran my hands around to the back of her bra ready to rid her of the insignificant garment when the door opened. I automatically pushed her down and covered her with my body before even looking at the door. When I saw who was there I froze, and said a silent prayer. Because there was no way I was making it out of this alive.

"Oh shit." Jess looked at the door as well, and her face drained completely of color.

"Edward-" I started, but the look on his face told me not to waited quietly on the bed. Edward's face darkened as he "saw" what we had done. I couldn't help it. My mind just kept replaying it. I am an idiot.

"Get dressed. Then come downstairs." His tone offered no argument. He walked out of the room and slammed the door. It shuddered in it's frame, but stayed up, and I stayed alive... For now.

* * *

AN: I've changed this chapter just a bit, so I can change the rating of this story. I'm not offended if you un-fav it. Love you all!

Thlove


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it.

* * *

Seth:

Jess pushed me off her body, and grabbed her clothes, tears in her eyes. I grabbed her shirt and tried to help her, but she turned away from me. I felt my heart hurt as she did this, but tried to stay positive. I waited patiently as she set herself right. I opened my mouth to speak an encouraging thought to her while I held the door for her, but her downcast broken look as she walked past silenced me. I followed her out and shut the door behind us. I caught up to her on the stairs and put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged that off as well.

"Jess, wait. Let's tal-" Jess cut me off.

"You wanna talk Seth? I just betrayed Edward and Bella's trust. They've been nothing but nice to me, taking me in, and I just betrayed all of that for a moment of lust with you! I love you Seth, but I think we're gonna have to make some ground rules." Jess ended her little speech with a choking sob. I held her close in a hug and shushed her while she cried. I could hear Edward stop his incessant pacing and sigh deeply. I wondered what Jess was really thinking, although I could probably venture a guess.

* * *

Jess:

All I could think of from the minute Edward walked in on us was that I had really blown it now. Edward looked so disappointed in me. He and Bella had talked to both Nessie and I about sex, and I was actually willing to wait, just to make them happy. I owed them so much and I couldn't risk losing this family over something as stupid as hormones. I was doing so good too. Seth and I had been taking it slow, and he seemed okay with that. I was just so in the moment.

Seth put his hand on my shoulder as we walked down the top flight of stairs, and I shrugged him off. I knew it must be hurting him, since doing it hurt me, but I couldn't allow myself happiness until I squared up with Edward. Seth tried to get me to talk, and I basically exploded on him. I don't know if he could hear the sub-text of my words, but I was basically saying that if I didn't get kicked out over this, I wasn't going to kiss him in a room alone again, until we were married. I started sobbing after that.

As I cried into his shoulder, I felt my body melting to his. He was taking care of me, even though I had just treated him like a using boy. I felt so ashamed of myself for everything that had happened this afternoon. I was failing so much. When I got a hold of myself and my thoughts of how I would make this up to them, I grabbed Seth's hand and let him lead me downstairs.

Edward was sitting with his back to us, at the piano. I had heard him play a few times, but he usually played for Bella. He ran his fingers lightly across the keys. Seth and I stood a few meter's behind him, and waited. Edward sighed deeply, then spoke, still with his back to us.

"Seth, can I have a minute alone with Jessica please?" Seth walked outside, leaving me with the man who was more of a father to me than my biological dad had ever been. I waited for him to speak. Edward scooted over on the bench and patted a hand for me to sit next to him. I placed myself at his side then looked at him. I was shocked to see that his face looked devastated. Had I really hurt him that much by this? There was no way I'd get to stay now. I dropped my shoulders in defeat and looked at the piano with lifeless eyes.

"I understa-" Edward cut me off.

"No Jessica, you don't." He turned to look at me, full in the face. "I love you. Bella loves you. We all love you. Just because you mess up, doesn't mean we love you any less." I felt hope spring up in my heart, and Edward smiled sadly. "You've been hurt Jess. I thought we were almost past this, but that was naive of me. I know how long it takes to mend and feel worthwhile again. I've heard it thousands of times." I felt my mind go into shock. I always forgot about all of their talents. Nessie's was a constant presence in my new life, because she used it to communicate with me in class all the time. Edward, Alice and Jasper's however, were easily forgotten in trying to make my way through everything else.

"I..." I don't even know what I was going to say, I just trailed off. I felt like I should apologize for myself, for all the pain he'd heard, for not being better and past my issues yet, but Edward shook his head at me.

"I don't want an apology Jess. I want to help you feel better in our family." He looked me dead in the eyes, and I felt pinned. "I want you to realize that the other shoe isn't going to drop. There is no 'out' in this family." He smiled at me, the first genuine smile since he'd caught us. "Family means never saying sorry for who you are." I relaxed and let myself smile back at him. I gave Edward a hug and got up to leave. Edward chuckled.

"Um?" I asked, wondering what else there was to talk about. I had to go apologize to Seth for my behavior and set up the ground rules that we were going to be following... Hopefully.

"We still need to talk about punishment." I opened my eyes wide, but sat back down. "Now, I think a grounding is in order." Edward looked a little unsure of this, and I smiled. He looked affronted, but I could tell his eyes were cheerful. "How's a week sound Jess? No alone time with Seth, straight home after school and no T.V." I nodded my head somberly.

"Sounds fair for the crime." Edward and I managed to shake on it before we broke up with laughter.

"Go talk with Seth, but nowhere in the upper floors. Living room, kitchen, porch. Yes?" I nodded my head and went outside. Seth was in wolf form, staring off into the woods. With his hearing I knew he had heard what Edward and I talked about. He turned to look at me, and nodded his head towards the porch swing. I planted myself on it, swinging slowly, while I watched him go into the woods to change back to human. He trotted back out, and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a minute while I gathered my thoughts. Seth held my hand, running his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Seth..." I had to stop when I saw the understanding look on his face. He knew what was coming. I couldn't continue with my heart in my throat, so I looked away from his loving, understanding gaze.

"Jess," Seth tilted my face back to look at his. "It's okay. I don't mind waiting. I love you." I smiled at his words and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love you too Seth." We sat on the swing together, holding hands and talking about nothing for the next half hour or so. I marveled over the fact that I ended up with the best man in the entire world. The next few years would be hard, but doable.


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

Jess:

Dear Diary,

Wow, it's been a while since I've written anything other than little hearts around Seth's name... Actually, that's what almost half of it has. I guess I should catch you up on everything, for posterity's sake. :) A week's worth of grounding and three years later, I've made it! I survived high school! About a month after my grounding, I went to court to testify about Tim. That was absolutely terrifying, but I had my family there with me, holding my hand. He received four years in Juvenal Detention for the abuse and various other charges that stacked up, and I received a restraining order. That made breathing a little easier, even though I know that he'd never get to me with my wonderful fam! I've made my own place in the Cullen household, and I feel more loved there then I ever have before. I have such a wonderful, caring family. I sometimes talk to my "real" parents, but it's not very often. They've apologized for the way they treated me, but there's really no coming back to them after having such a better home life with my real family. I now have the confidence to do anything that I want. It's amazing what a little love can do for a person!

Speaking of love, Seth and I are still going strong. He and I celebrated our three year anniversary at the beginning of the school year with a marriage proposal. Seth was so adorably nervous when he asked! As if I would turn him down! Alice has been planning our wedding since, and I've been assured that it will be amazing... Not that I've been allowed to help. Alice and Bella won't let anyone interfere with their dual wedding plans. Oh, did I forget to mention that Nessie and Jake will be getting married the week after Seth and I say our vows? We've all known it was heading to this forever, but we refused to do a joint wedding, because that would just be too close for us. We both knew that we wanted our weddings at the beginning of the summer too, so that we had plenty of time to honeymoon. Dad is a little touchy on the subject still, because he's loosing two daughters to men in two weeks, but he knows that they'll take care of us. It seems that everything managed to work out for all of us in the end.

Now I know what you're thinking... Did Seth and I manage to make it three plus years without doing the deed? I am so pleased to say that we did. I am extremely proud of us, and I know that Mom and Dad are too. Nessie and Jake also managed to hang on to some of the Cullen instilled morals, and changed their ways, too... Although I will say it's been a bit harder for them than it has been for us. I mean, hello? Tasted the fruit and all that. They made it though! ;)

Wow, the last page of this journal already... I guess it's not really already. I've had this one since Nessie moved to town. It just seems to go by so fast, and yet slow at the same time. Looking back, there's not all that much written in this one. and it literally took me three years to fill it up. I guess I got really attached to it. It's the only place where I admitted my problems with Tim, the book I wrote about my best friend and sister, the first place to know about my new family, and the book I wrote about my first love in. I really hope to someday show this to my kids, and maybe Seth too, if he wants. I guess all that's left now for this journal is goodbye. Thanks for being a friend when I needed one... And yes, I know that I'm thanking an inanimate object, but really, I'm thanking myself. I was there for me, through this book, and I think it took me so long to fill up this journal where the others went so fast, because I no longer have to rely on just myself. So thank you Diary, and goodbye.

Love,  
Jessica.

* * *

Seth:

I watched Jess close the little book she had been writing in. I'd seen her write in it a few times over the years, and it went almost everywhere with her, but I didn't really know what to make of it. Was it something I should ask about? It was probably a journal, and I didn't want to intrude on her thoughts. Jess had spent a good part of this morning reading through it, and now Jess looked up with a sad little smile and came over to me. I smiled widely and opened my arms for her. After she had settled in my lap, I asked.

"The book?" Jess shrugged her shoulders.

"It's my diary. I always used to start one on the first day of school, and finish it, and maybe a few more if I needed the space, on the last of the year. This one never got finished." She paused for a moment, looking at our intertwined fingers. "They were a way to make life easier. I didn't really need that once I came here." I smiled and kissed her hair.

"I'm glad." She looked up at me. I smiled again, and swooped down for a quick kiss.

"I love you more than the sun loves a rainbow." I laughed at her cheesy line, but I would not be outdone.

"I love you like a rocket ship loves the moon."

"I love you like the 70s loved disco."

"I love you like the middle ages loved the black plauge!" I closed my eyes. That did not just come out of my mouth.

" YOU LOST!" Jess jumped up and started dancing in front of me like a lunatic singing, badly I might add, "I won and you lost! I won and you lost! You lost and I rule! La la la la la la!" I couldn't help but laugh. Jess was crazy, and had a really big thing about winning, but she was my crazy, loud, red haired, winning obsessed girl, and I can't think of anything that would make me happier than to watch her taunt me for the rest of our lives. Yeah, life is good.

* * *

AN: Alright my Loves, this story is FINALLY complete. It only took me, what over a year? To all of you who read it, thank you. To those of you who will read it, thank you. I love each and every one of you, and I hope that you all stay safe and find the love you deserve.

Thlove.


End file.
